Geek to Dancer
by lilcherriiluv
Summary: Sakura,Tenten and Hinata are just your average geeks. But with the help of the oh so popular Ino can they become the dancers they wish to be? And it looks like there causing some attention from the popular boys too. saksas,inoshika,hinnaru,nejten
1. introductions,new beginnings

Sakura: hello and welcome to xosakuraharunofanxo0's next AMAZING fic!!

Ino: Before we get started and go to the disclaimer,I must tell you that in this story I am popular and Forehead-girl is not. HAHA!!!

Sakura:w/e. anyway xosakuraharunofanxo0 does not own naruto or any other character for that matter.

050322728592577025725925692650298292502570275050257023235702752650255025702525025236505682650832570845

"HAHAHA!! WHAT A GEEK!!!"

"YEAH! LOOK AT THOSE GLASSES!!!"

"AND WHO HAS PINK HAIR AND A HUGE FOREHEAD!!!"

yep. that's what these three girls have to face everyday of their lives. Who are these girls you ask, well there names are sakura,hinata,and tenten.

Sakura has long pink hair that goes up to her butt, but she wears it in a low pony tail. She usually wears all of her hair back showing her big,wide forehead.

Her outfit consists of baggy jeans and a grey hoodie with the words "candygirl" on it in big letters.

Hinata has purplish/black hair that goes up to her mid-back. She has these HUGE square glasses that hide her silvery eyes. Her outfit consists of

a green long sleeved shirt and some loose jeans.

Tenten has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wears her hair in two buns at the top of her head and is known for liking homework and school.

Making her a pretty big geek. She normally wears a red turtle neck sweater ,jeans and worn out sneakers.

" I h-hate being m-made fun o-of" said hinata quietly as she was walking to her locker trying to ignore the taunts of the other kids.

"you'll get use to it. You just got to learn that sometimes these things happen and you need to face them" replied Sakura confidently.

"Yea, I mean we don't dress the best and we look and act like geeks but that's just us" said Tenten not relizing she just made hinata feel worse.

Tenten realized what she said and quickly said " Oh but I mean that in a good way".

Soon enough the three girls make it to there class only to see that every kid in the class was causing chaos due to the fact of their late teacher.  
The girls took there assigned seats only to be commented on their clothes by one of the most popular people in school, Temari.

She along with some other slutty girls. ( I'm not talking about Ino but she has a VERY important roll in this fic) " give it a rest Temari,geez

what did they ever do to you" replied a girl from behind the group known as Ino Yamanaka. " Hey you better watch what you say I took you out of

this geek squad here so you could be popular don't forget I can put you back in". seethed Temari. " yea yea whatever" replied Ino carelessly.

" Ok eveyone take a seat and start reading a book". said their late teacher known as kakashi hatake.

"HEY WHY ARE YOU SO LATE YOU PERVERT!!!" said a dumb blonde known as Naruto.

" Well you see there was this mouse that was being chased by a ca-"

"LIAR" replied the class except for some who are usually very quiet. ( or plotting revenge... just kidding!!!)

_" They really do know me by now,don't they" _kakashi thought with a dreamy look on his face that made some kids freak out.

028205025252502850762756-92562576927667872625652762567259672567957674567946785725762576270275567757957

**After school**

" Hey Ino- chan" yelled a girl from behind Ino causing her to turn around.

" oh hey sakura,tenten,hinata what's up?" said Ino as the girls caught up to her.

" we wanted to know if we could try out for the dancing team " asked Sakura quickly and excitedly.

" why are you asking me? Doesn't Temari run it this year?" asked Ino.

"That's exactly it. We don't think she'll let us join because she thinks were geeks" said tenten uneasily.

" Ohhhh... come with me I'll talk to her and see if she'll let you join" said Ino as she grabbed her stuff and went outside with the other girls following her.

" HEY!! TEMARI!!" yelled Ino from across the field.

" HEY WHAT'S U- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE RETARDS!!" yelled temari as she spotted Sakura, Tenten and Hinata walking with Ino.

**sometime after that**

" well what did she say" asked Sakura excitedly.

" Well..."

_Flashback to a few minutes ago_

_" why on earth would I let geeks on a championship dance team?" asked Temari snobbily.( is that even a word?)_

_" Because I heard that they were good and I went to a year od dancing school with them" retorted Ino._

_Temari looks over Ino to look at the girls. After a few minutes of examining them Temari said_

_" Alright, I'll make you a deal. Tomorrow is the start of our 2 weak break. I will give you until then to make those geeks" she said while pointing at the three girls_

_" popular material. They also have to be able to dance to 3 very upbeat songs and I expect to almopst as good as me. If you fail your out of our group_

_and I will try my hardest to take away shikamaru from you. So don't you screw this up." with that said Temari and her possies waled away leaving Ino thinking._

End of flashback

" ARE YOU NUTS" shouted sakura and tenten while hinata looked like she was going to faint.

" I think we can pull it off we just have to try. I need you to prove yourselves, and beside I know you want sasuke,neji and naruto to notice you." all of the girls

blush at this " So do this for yourselves you just might be able to grab their attention. so are you with me?" asked Ino as she put her hand out.

" I think this is crazy but I'm in" said tenten as she put her hand on top of Ino's

" Me too" said sakura as she did the same.

" ...Yea lets do this thing" said Hinata as she put her hand on top of the others.

This look like a start to a new beginning.

"...Yea let


	2. plans

Sakura: great now my reputation's in the toilet.

Ino: don't worry I'll help ( stands on a chair doing a gai pose)

Sakura: -cries anime style- xosakuraharunofanxo0 does not own naruto. WHY ME ( runs to a corner and cries)

0603769390653760390683067306-37603760376-3-60306037685376706470686878527852785785780527857855

" alright, since we should get started right away, I purpose we sleep over at my house and make our plans for the next week" said

Ino.

"oh and bring any money you can get your hands on your going to be at my house for a while and I can't afford all of your stuff"

with that said Ino started walking to her house.

" I-i'm not s-sure if this i-is such a great idea" said hinata quietly.

" don't worry you'll be fine. Don't worry this will be so worth it" said tenten as she walked off in the direction of her house.

" I agree. remember Hinata your doing this for naruto" said sakura as she gave Hinata a slight wink causing her to blush.

**that night**

" alright so now that everyone is here, we should get started on our preperations. Ok lets see how much money you guy's brought"

said Ino.

All the girls quickly took out their wallets and dumped their money in front of them.

"Let's start with you Sakura" said Ino ( this may sound like alot of money but go with me here this stuff costs alot of money)

" I have 3,800 dollars. how about you Tenten?" said sakura

" I have 2,555 dollars. And what about you Hinata?" said Tenten

" I-i have 3,500 dollars. Do you think It's enough?" said Hinata.

" Well I've got to admit, you guys sure brought alot of cash with you. Alright tomorrow we are going to do the following :

You are going to get haircuts, and pick out some suitable clothing for school. I was thinking that we shop for clothes for three days.

Next,we shop for shoes and acessories for two days. Then we will take hinata for contacts. After, we will work on your attitude

apparently you guys are WAY to dorky and it's mostly has to do with your attitudes. Any questions?"

Sakura raises her hand " yes" said Ino

"When do we start dancing exactly?"

" We will start dancing after everything else is settled. I hired my old dancing teachers Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei

to instruct you".

" And what about the upbeat songs?"

They have everything picked out so don't you worry. Now lets get some shut eye before we get dark circles".

With that they all fell asleep hoping for a fun filled day.

Yea right...

Sorry this one was a little short but I'm getting bored and feel like doing something else so I ended it here.

I'll update soon

P.S.- thanks for all the people that updated try reading and reviewing to my other stories.


	3. Mall part 1

Sakura : Oh I can't wait to be transforrmed into the real BEAUTIFUL me!!!

Ino : OMG!!!

Sakura : what's the matter?

Ino : I HAVE DARK CIRCLES!!!! ( starts running around in circles screaming)

Sakura - sweatdrops- w/e xosakuraharunofanxo0 does not own naruto or Ino ( thank god)

85793475935792752572879485724750927502475924852850924524590589245702570257925792457

" Sakura,Tenten, Hinata get your butts out of bed we need to get shopping!" replied Ino from downstairs.

"uuuuhhhh... COMING!!!" said the three girls groggily.

" hey what's wrong with you guys?" asked Ino.

" Well you see I stayed up doing the homework for vacation. It was taunting me" said Tenten wierdly.

" And I was c-cleaning my g-glasses" said Hinata timidly.

" And what about you Sakura?" asked Ino angerly.

" I went to bed the same time you did,I just don't like waking up i the morning." stated Sakura as she fell on her pillow snoring.

A vain in Ino's forehead twitched. Suddenly a little light bulb appeared over her head as she quickly ran out of the room.

When she returned she found all three of the girls sleeping once again. Ino smirked "_You won't be sleeping for long"_

suddely a loud

BBBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!

"AAAAHHHHHHH" screamed all the girls as Ino started laughing her head off.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT " shouted Sakura.

" It was this blow horn I got for christmas" said Ino showing them the blow horn and continued to laugh.

The three girls glared at her.

" Lets just get dressed and leave before she tries to poision our food " said Tenten annoyingly.

All three girls quickly grabbed there stuff and went to each seperate bathrooms.

**The Mall**

" Lets go to one of my favorite stores and get you guys some good clothes" said Ino

After arriving at " G+G" They quickly spread out to find some clothes.

" what do you think of this" asked Sakura as she held up a t-shirt that had the word " pooh bear" on it. ( I know they don't really sell stuff like that but just go with me on this one)

" I don't think so. Here try this instead" said Ino as she held up a light blue v-neck shirt with white long sleeves and a cool pair of jeans.

" Alright I guess that looks cool too" said Sakura a little disappointed. Ino handed her the clothes and put her in a changing room.

When Sakura came out everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and there jaws dropped.

" Damn girl you look HOT!!!" said Tenten making Sakura blush.

" Ok lets see what you got Tenten" said Ino.

"uuuhhh... I didn't find anything I liked" said tenten. Ino arched her eyebrow suspiciously.

" Or do you just have no idea what to pick out?" asked or more like stated Ino.

" A little bit of both" said Tenten. Ino laughed.

" Come on I'll help you find something as hot as Sakura's" Ino said.

after rummaging around the store for several minutes Ino found the perfect outfit. It consisted of a red short-sleeved kimono top with gold buttons

that start from the high collar and go off to the side stopping at about her waist. She also got a red a gold skirt that matches making it look like a dress she also had gold chinese slippers.Tenten took the clothes into the changing room and came out looking GORGEOUS!!!

"OMG!! you look awesome!! It's like the new you!!" said Sakura and Ino in unison.

"Alright and last but not least we have hinata" all three girls turn around and start to tower over Hinata with evil smirks on their faces. Oh boy.

" come on out Hinata I'm sure you look fine" said Sakura from the other side of the changing room door.

"I -I don't know i-if it's m-my style" said Hinata from the changing room.

" If i have to drag you out of the changing room then I will " said Ino in a singing tone.

" o-okay f-fine I'll come o-out" Hinata replied. The three girls waited patiently for Hinata to open the door.

Once the door opened all three girls yelled in delight at what they saw Hinata was dressed in a dark blue v-neck shirt with a white tank top under it. It has long sleeves that went past her hand making her look very cute and innocent. She also had a dark blue shirt that flowed neatly down to her feet. She also wore white sparkley flats.

" What the heck what made you think you looked bad geez you really do need help with shopping" said Ino in a matter-a-fact tone.

After several hours of Shopping they decided to go eat at the food court.

" What are you guys going to eat" asked Ino. Everyone looked at eachother and said " pizza" at the same exact time making Ino sweatdrop. _" looks like they need a food lesson too" _thought Ino disgustingly.

After eatting Ino said" Ok I think we did a good amount of shopping now lets go and get your hair,nails,eyebrows and toenails done".

"First lets go get a haircut since it's closest then nails,toenails and eyebrows". stated Ino as they started to see the barber shop.

Tenten 's hair was done first. " Ok what would you like done to her hair ?" asked the lady to Ino.

" Just give her a trim so that she's still able to put it up" stated Ino as she was studying Tenten's hair.

"alright who's next? " asked one of the ladies. Sakura raised her hand seeing that Hinata was still trying to adjust to all the people.

" what would you like done to her hair Ino -chan" said the lady.

" Cut her hair so that It's about up to her smallest part of her waist. Also give her side bangs that go up to her chin and layer her hair to stop making her hair look so flat " said Ino in her " thinking " position.

After a few minutes another lady who works at the hair salon came up to hinata and said " Your part of Ino -chans group right? Here follow me I have a special seat for you" Hinata followed the woman and took her seat " Now what would you like me to do with her hair Ino? " asked the lady.

"cut it so that it's about up to her shoulder. Also give her hair some shine she needs it her hair is a little to dull for me " said Ino.

After All the haircuts were done the three girls looked at themselves in the mirror.

" Wow! I love it Ino-chan thankyou. My forehead looks like a normal forehead!!! " exclaimed Sakura who kept playing with her hair.

" I l-love it " said Hinata.

" cool " tenten said.

"Alright now that you guys are done with your haircuts lets go to the salon" said Ino excitedly.


	4. mall part 2

Sakura : Alright were almost done with shopping!!

Ino : HEY SAKURA GUESS WHAT!!!

Sakura : what Ino?

Ino : I bought this cream that gets rid of dark circles!!! ( see chapter 3 disclaimer)

Sakura : WTF!!!! w/e xosakuraharunofanxo0 does not own naruto or any other character in this story ( looks over to see Ino dancing)

Oh boy.

5922655762956298562956297562489562858269235692462956298562896529749252624592456892562457245297456294562479246

" Man were getting alot done today are you sure were going to need more than three days of straight shopping? " Sakura asked Ino.

" I don't know but the sooner we get done the better . Don't forget you still need some dancing lessons and the sooner you get started the better"

" W-what kind of d-dancing are we doing anyway?" asked hinata while twidiling her fingers.

" Well since your going to be dancing to three upbeat songs I was thinking of hip hop and acrobatics "

"We can't do acrobatics though! " tenten replied.

" If you have practice you'll do fine besides you guys specialize in memorizing things,right ?" asked Ino. The three girls nodded.

" Well then it should be easy for you to memorize the routine." Ino said confidently.

**Some walking and talking later ( hey that rymes)**

"Alright now it's time in your final step and we can finally take a break and go to my house" said Ino as they walked into the salon.

" Hello how may i help you ladies today? Oh hello Ino -chan how are you ?" asked the lady at the front desk.

" I'm fine, Sakuno -chan. Hey I need you to give my friends here some makeovers."

" What would you like for them?"

"I want them to have natural looks that say they are hotter then you. Oh and they need there nails and toenails done and some eyebrow waxing."

The three girls gulped as some of the ladies came up to each of them and started to see what look would look best on them.

" See you girls later" Ino said as the ladies dragged the three girls on different parts of the salon.

**2 very long hours later.**

" OMG you three look like new very HOT girls! " Ino said as the girls came out fully transforrmed.

Sakura had some nice makeup on her eyelids that bring out her emerald eyes she also had some blush and toner and nice clean eyebrows.

Tenten has some brown on her eyelids that bring out her chocolate eyes she also wore some other stuff that I don't feel like describing.

Hinata had some white and silver on her eyelids to help bring out her silvery/white eyes. She also has blush and lipgloss.

" Well time to go home tomorrow we will go to get your teeth whitened and to get hinata contacts " Ino said as they began to find thier way to the exit.


	5. contacts and the dentist

Sakura : this is SO great! I can't wait til' sasuke-kun sees me

Sasuke : Who are you?

Sakura : hey what the hell are you doing in here? And where's Ino?

Sasuke : Ino is making out with her boyfriend ( looks over to the side seeing Ino making out with shikamaru) And I have no idea how I got here.

Sakura : but your supposed to be in the next chapter

Sasuke : Ok so I'll just see how this chapter goes then

Sakura : - sigh - xosakuraharunofanxo0 does not own any of the naruto characters.

927257205727982592752752579758244287246772954025042057402750265904025734954827584825947520536127727722723556425

" Alright today's agenda is to go get contacts for hinata and to get your teeth whitened. Am I right? " said Ino as she was walking down the street to the dentist office.

" I-ino -chan i-i'm nervouse " Hinata said

" Don't worry It takes only about an hour. And i made sure that they had a good pair of contacts in that would fit you nicely. All they have to do is measure you and teach you how to use them then you can just wear them out of the store " Ino said assuringly.

" Yea and just imagine what naruto will say when you arrive at school and look gorgeous." Said sakura. Hinata blushed a deep red when sakura mentioned naruto.

_Ha! she SO loves that dweeb!!_

_**who the hell was that?**_

_I'm your ineerself remember me?_

_**oh man!!**_

_Ha! so you do! well I've got to go my popcorn is gonna burn if I don't take it out of my NEW microwave. See ya!!_

Sakura was still wondering how theres a microwave in her head when she was interrupted by Ino

" WHERE HERE!!!"

they walked into the store and was greeted by the lady in the front counter.

" Hello how may I help you girls today? "

"Hi. We have an appointment with the eye doctor for hinata hyuuga." Ino said to the woman.

" Ah yes he will see you in a moment. Here why don't you take a seat over there please" she said pointing to the chairs on the side up against the wall.

The three girls went over and sat down and just decided to watch the liitle three year olds play with cars and barbie dolls.

After about five minutes the doctor came into the room. " Hinata Hyuuga? " Hinata stood up silently and gave her friends a worried glance and followed him into his office.

After about an hour hinata came out of the doctors room without the stupid looking glasses and with a WHOLE new look.

"OMG " said all the girls in unison as they saw there new and improved friend.

"Alright last stop is the dentist so you guys can have nice shiney teeth " Ino said as she walked out of the eye place ( she paid don't worry)

Once they arrived at the dentist the nurses immediatly took the girls to three different rooms and began to clean their teeth.

An hour later the girls came out of the office with nice white teeth and little googdie bags with a toothbrush ,toothpaste, and dental floss.

" Ok now that we finished that I purpose that we go to the dancing studio,meet your dancing iknstructors, and see what they have for us. Maybe they can even show us the dance they've come up for you guys " Ino said.

Well let's do this thing.


	6. dancing school

Sorry I didn't update for a while!!! I was piled with school work and I had planned out all the chapters up til' like 20!! But, my dad saw the word fck and threw everything out so now I had to write everything all over AGAIN!!

9175914751745979814758947598475375984759875798175134574

" Hey Ino-chan, who is our dance instructer anyway"? asked sakura curiously.

" Well, I made sure that our old dance instructer kurenai-sensei was our dance instructer. Also with her new assistant Anko-sensei"

" You mean the lady that comes in too early for EVERYTHING " said tenten dryly.

" Yep" Ino said cheerily as she started skipping down the path towards the studio.The girls sweatdropped.

481095818475184571895714y5714589175814759417591437598714759143759147

**At the studio**

" HELLO MY LITTLE-OR SHOULD I SAY NOT SO LITTLE ANYMORE PUPILS!!" kurenai shouted as the girls walked into the studio. ( _she's been hanging around Gai too much_ )

The girls sweatdropped. " Where absolutley fine!!! It's nice to see you again sensei! " said Hinata.

" Okay now that we said our welcomes, lets get to buisness. Kurenai-sensei do you mind showing us the song you picked out for us " said Ino impatiently.

Kurenai became suddenly very serious and quickly walked up to the stereo.

" Well I was thin-"

" I have the CD no worries everyhting is under control!!" said a voice from the long hallway.

" aa anko -sensei so nice of you to join us!! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN CD BEFORE I HAVE YOU FIRED FOR MAKING US WAIT" screamed Ino as she grabbed the CD from anko.

She quickly gave the CD to kurenai before Anko could interfere.

" Okay the song I think would be the best for you girls is " girlfriend" by avril levign, "break it off" by Rhianna, and " Nobody's perfect" by hannah montanna"

said kurenai as she started ranting off on why she picked the damn songs in the first place.

" Okay, Anko come here" Anko stepped next to kurenai " Anko and I will be demonstrating the moves to the songs". With that said she quickly turned on the stereo and got into her position. (_ I don't feel like describing it so make up a dance you want since I'm getting tired of explaining eveything!!_)

After they finished dancing the audeiance being the four girls clapped vigerously.

" that was AWESOME!! " said sakura admiring the dancing skills of their old sensei's.

" Alright since you need to know this in about a week and a half we are going to get started right away" said anko. " You are to come to practice every other day for the rest of this time til' school. We will have 5 hour practices since you need as much practice as you can get. Practice starts at 11 and ends at 4. You are to stretch for 30 minutes before you come since we have no time for stretching here. Any question ?"

The room was silent.

" Well then, lets begin "


	7. boys point of veiw school!

I'm so freaking excited! I got the new thing that ff lets you download and I love using it so far! Well sorry for not updating; being the end school and everything I've been doing things! Sorry! Well here u have it!

P.S. The more u review the more I update!!

**School With the boys**

"Hey Sasuke- teme long time no see buddy" shouted a noisy blonde named Naruto.

" I saw you two days ago, dobe" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

" Oh right" he said sheepishly.

" Hey have you guys seen Ino anywhere?" came a lazy voice from behind him.

" No" they replied in unison.

" girls are so troublesome. I really don't feel like doing this ri-"

BAM

" What the hell was that?" asked Naruto.

" I don't know but lets find out" Sasuke said as he started running towards the noise. Naruto and Shikamaru followed.

**With the girls**

"Ino-chan are you sure this is alright?" asked a very shy voice from behind.

" Everything is fine! Come on you guys WANTED this! Don't let all your hard work go to waste! You will be fine you guys look hot and you know all the steps to your dance you will do great!" With that said Ino slammed the door open causing a crowd to gather around them.

"Damn who the hell are they?"

" I don't know but their H-O-T!!"

"Yea I know"

" Hey I know who they are! Aren't they the girls we used to make fun of?!!"

" Oh yea! Now I remember! How the hell did they do that in 2 weeks?!!"

As the whispers continued the girls started to walk down the hallway trying to ignore the stares and glares from the people around them. ( boys do the starin' girls do the glaring' !! lol ) All of the girls and boys have the same homeroom. )

**I'll just tell you what their wearing:**

**Sakura: light blue tank top with a white v-necked shirt over it. Also jeans and some blue and white shoes. She has her hair half up and half down ( I don't know how to explain it!) and there is a blue bow that keeps part of her hair up.**

**Hinata: a navy shirt that has half a sleeve and no sleeve and a short skirt with white leggings and white slip on shoes ( the fancy one that you find in the girly stores like limited too and stuff !) She has her hair to the side with a sparkly flower clip.**

**Tenten: she's wearing a red and gold kimono styled shirt and a matching skirt that goes up to her knees. She is wearing black slip on shoes ( like Hinata ) she's wearing her hair in a messy bun with chopsticks that say in kanji: freedom to live, learn, and love.**

**Ino: light blue jeans and a hot pink tube top with a light blue short sleeved jacket that goes up to her belly button.**

The girls walked into homeroom only to be mobbed by Temari's crew.

"So, I have to say, you did a hell of a job on the dorks but can they dance?" she said in a sly voice making her crew giggle evilly.

" you bet" Ino replied in the same tone

" Well you'll have to prove it. Meet us outside and I will be the only one to say If your good enough to join MY dance team." With that said she and her posse walked to their seats which was by the boys.

" Oh just you wait, Biach!" Ino said as everyone started to smirk as they walked to their seats. This was going to be F-U-N!


	8. who's hot, who's not

Sorry I didn't update for so long!! I was on vacation for 2 weeks and they didn't have a computer or CABLE!!! ( I know it sucks!) Not to mention that I don't have a laptop. Well here you go people and thanks for all the people that reviewed!

**With the boys**

As the four girls were talking to Temari and her evil posse, the boys continually tried to get through the crowd of kids that were by the entrance.

" Damn! These people! Why the hell do they have to be so nosey!!" Naruto said as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

" We're doing the same you idiot!" Neji said as he followed Naruto through the crowd of people.

" Hn. Lets just get this over with before the fan girls realize we're here." Said Sasuke as he followed Neji.

" This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said as he just pushed everyone to the side so he could walk.

Once they got there they didn't see anyone there.

" What the hell? Where did they go!?" Naruto yelled as he didn't see anyone at the entrance.

" If your looking for the hot chicks that just passed through here they went to homeroom 6-101." said some random kid that just happened to listen to Naruto's wining and constant yelling.

" Oh… Thanks!" Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji to their homeroom.

" Isn't this great that kid said that the people that made that noise was a bunch of hot girls. And there in our homeroom too!! This is gonna be an AWSOME year!! Don't you think!?!?"

" I think that you SHOULD LET US GO!!" said Neji in Naruto's ear as Naruto let go to hold his ear.

"Stupid dobe. Come on before we get chased by our stupid fang-"

" SASUKE- KUN!!! I LOVE YOU!!"

" OMG!! IT'S NEJ-KUN! LETS KISS HIM!!"

" OH SHIKA-KUN YOU'RE THE SMARTEST AND CUTEST BOY ALIVE!"

" OMG! I LOVE YOU NARU-KUN! YOU'RE MY IDOL!!" ( cue giggles)

" And that's why I said we should of just went on" said sasuke as he started running towards his homeroom.

" SOOO troublesome" Shikamaru said as the rest of the boys started running from the fan girls.

Once the boys all ran into the classroom, Sasuke quickly shut the door.

" Damn…that had to be more fan girls then last year!" Neji said as he walked to his seat in the back of the room.

" Hn."

" Troublesome."

" Whoa"

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru look over to see what the hell was wrong with the do- I mean Naruto. They traced what he was looking at and saw that he was looking at this hot bluish/black haired girl with silvery/white eyes.

" Who is she!?" asked Naruto as he sounded dazed.

" That looks an awful lot like Neji's cousin. But the last time I saw her she was kinda dorky." said Sasuke

" Actually that is… Ino told me that she was taking sakura, Tenten, and Hinata and making them look ' hotter' so she says."

" Who?" asked Sasuke and Naruto dumbfounded.

" Those girls are the dorky girls from before spring vacation. You know the ones that like homework and dress weirdly… Well… That's them, And I suppose Ino helped them with that." said Shikamaru as he took his seat next to Neji.

" Wait… What was her name again…. Um lets see…ummmmmm"

" HEY HINATA LOOKING NICE!!" said a girl from Hinata's science class.

" Thank you Ami- san" Hinata said as she continued to talk with her friends.

" Wait a second… awww man I can't remember now! This always happens to me!!" said Naruto as he started pulling his hair out in frustration.

" I think her name is Hinata, Dobe" said Sasuke emotionlessly.

" Hey how do you know!?" asked/ yelled Naruto.

" That Ami girl just shouted her name across the room and she answered." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

"Okay, so who do you think is hot then? Ne Sasuke- teme!?" Naruto shouted.

" Hn…"

" Well!?!?"

" I'm not telling you dobe!"

" Why not!?!?"

" Because!"

"well can you at least give me a hint!?"

" Fine… she is wearing white."

" ummmmmm… Oh I know it's that Sakura girl right Sasuke- teme!"

" Shhh… Not so loud dobe! Do you know what this will do to my reputation!?!?" Sasuke said as he covered Naruto's mouth. Naruto Nodded his head.

" mhmmmhmhmhmh" Naruto said… or at least tried to say. Sasuke took his hand off of his mouth.

" Geez you don't have to be so rough!

**With the girls**

" OMG!!! You guys did great! you should of seen those guys! The girls were jealous and the guys were TOTALLY checking you out! Oh and guess what I heard… Haku told me that Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were looking for you! Isn't that great!!" Ino said with enthusiasm in her voice.

" I have to admit, that was really cool! I mean that had to be the first time that people actually looked at us and said something nice!" Tenten said as the rest of the girls giggled. Suddenly…

" HEY HINATA LOOKING NICE!!" shouted a voice from across the room. Hinata turned around to see her old friend Ami waving at her from the other side of the room.

" Thank you Ami- san." Hinata said as she turned back to talk to her friends. A few minutes the bell rang signaling for lunch ( lets just say they have like a brunch! ).

" You girls ready?" Ino asked. The girls nodded." Okay then. Lets show those whores what you can do!!" With that they walked outside to put on the best show of there life.

_Wow that took awhile!! Sorry I didn't update and I'll try and update tomorrow IF I get more reviews!! I also have a special surprise for the next chapter!!! So toon in for tomorrow's ( or whenever I get to it) chapter!_


	9. The last Chapter

_Hey there! I'm really sorry for not updating this at all... I'm sorry but I will not be continuing any of my stories. Though, I do have a new account where I am starting new stories! (I'm actually doing pretty well on updating them too! ^.^)_

_With more writing experience, my stories have progressed and have become something I can be proud of. Where as these, I have no inspiration to finish. They are no longer how I write and now that I found a style i'm fond of, I'm telling all of you that have supported me to support me there. :] It would make me very happy..._

_You all mean soo much to me! Your support is always appreciated. _

_Thank you_

_The new~ Skylineee_


End file.
